Lightning Key
by Dario Flaman
Summary: In the middle of his training journey, Sora is forcefully pulled into a new world where mysterious beings know as Adepts live along with humans, what awaits the spiky-haired Keybearer on that world? (This Story contains elements from the second game, but takes part before the first game, also it takes part after KHDDD.)
1. Prologue - A New World

A lone spaceship was into space, the pilot, a spiky haired boy that wore a red and blue shirt underneath the black jacket that had lots of pockets, was sitting on the captain's seat.

That boy was the Keybearer, Sora.

After failing the Mark of Mastery exam, he decided to go off on a training cruise on his own for a while, he's also going to many different worlds to seal the keyholes, avoiding the demise of said place.

Noticing something different popping up at the monitor, he zoomed in, it was some kind of space station floating near a planet.

* * *

''Lord Nova, an unknown vessel is approaching."

"Oh?"

A purple haired teenager checked the screen that showed the Gummiship in curiosity.

"What is this?A spaceship?"

"Seems to be, sir, looks like the course is right towards here."

"Bring it over, I'm curious of the technology in that ship."

"Yes sir!"

The soldier pressed some buttons and a purple beam shot out of the space station and struck the ship, making it ricochet a bit before it stopped completely.

"Whoa?!" Sora felt the hit and then the ship's light died, he looked around and tried running a system check, it would not respond, it seems someone made the ship out of energy, then it began to move by itself towards the space station, Sora ripped his seatbelt apart and looked at the window to see the place coming near.

"Why did they attack me out of the blue?!"

The Keybearer couldn't do much as the mysterious attackers made everything in the ship useless, he followed the lights from the windows to find a hiding place.

A few minutes later the Gummiship successfully docked at the space station, Sora could hear the door opening and saw people that were dressed as soldiers, they were also armed with guns, he counted six of them as they walked between the ship and started analyzing some of the parts.

The Keybearer debated into his mind if he should attack now, these people attacked him first and they also brought guns...

His thoughts were interrupted when one of them stepped right in front of him, however the soldier was with his back at him. If Sora wanted to attack, it was now or never. He nodded to himself and raised his hand, summoning his Keyblade with the usual metal sound, the soldiers, alarmed by the noise, turned towards him but he already struck the nearest one down, the rest raised their guns and fired lasers at him, in response, the Keybearer jumped to the ship's ceiling to dodge and gained impulse to fly down to them, he bashed the Keyblade at Soldier 2 and then ducked to avoid more lasers, he then launched a small Blizzard spell against Soldier 3 that froze his body, Sora heard yet another laser firing and he used Quick-Run to nimbly slide behind Soldier 4, grabbing and throwing him at Soldier 5 and 6, finally he froze their guns and pointed his Keyblade at them.

"Now, why did you attack me first?"

The soldiers couldn't answer as they were interrupted by a clapping sound, Sora turned to where it was coming from and saw a purple haired teenager at the entrance of the ship clapping his hands like he just finished watching a show.  
"Impressive, most impressive."

Sora turned to him and looked angry.  
"Are you the boss? Why did you attack me?!"

" Why, I'm sorry, I didn't know there were Adepts in other planets, I was merely curious of your vessel...I just couldn't resist."

"A...depts? What do you mean?"

"You don't know? I saw you using ice against my soldiers, you mean to say you are not one of us?"

"That was magic! And what do you mean one of you?!"

"...It seems we have much to talk about."

Sora took a battle stance and glared at him.  
"Well sorry! I don't like to sit down and talk with people that attacked me!"

The purple haired Adept sighed.  
"What a shame...it seems we're doing this the hard way..."

Sora rushed at him and attempted a slash, but the Adept dodged and put his hand on Sora's forehead, the hand sparkled with some purple energy and the Keyblade Wielder felt himself become very sleepy.

"Sweet dreams, Keyboy."

The spiky Keybearer drifted off into sleep.

"Now, let's find out more about you, shall we?" Nova smirked, his hand sparkling once more, he put it on Sora's forehead again and closed his eyes.

* * *

The Adept found himself on an island of all places, waves gently crashing at the sand, the sun reflecting its light at the sea, many treehouses could be spotted as well.

Looking around, Nova saw a trio of kids running through the beach. One that looked like a younger version of the mysterious Keyboy, another that had silver hair and wore yellow and a red haired girl that dressed in white save for her purple shorts. The Adept followed them until the trio arrived at their usual spot, an islet in the left part of the island.

Nova saw some kind of star-shaped fruit as well, but he didn't pay much attention to it because the two kids started fighting using wooden swords while the girl served as a referee, the silver haired boy easily overpowered his opponent and soon disarmed him, his 'blade' mere inches of his foe's neck, after a few seconds he retracted the toy weapon and lent him a hand, the spiky haired boy took it and could be heard complaining.

"Maan! Now the score's 15 to 50!" Nova raised his eyebrow at the score count before turning his attention to the girl who started talking:

"Alright Sora! You get the food for our trip."

The brown haired boy, Sora, sighed."Darn..."

The girl continued."Meet me at the cottage when you have everything!"

Grumbling something about unfairness, Sora went to it, Nova following behind. Soon coconuts, fishes and the like filled up the bag the boy brought, noticing he was nearing the waterfall, he smiled and ducked through the hole into the cave, Nova debated into going in, he then felt an ominous presence into the cave, sighing and hoping the memory-sands don't dirty his clothes, he followed Sora in.

It was a small dark cave with multiple drawings on the rocks, a mysterious door rested on the end of it, looking down he saw the spiky boy drawing something on a rock, once he was done he looked at his work with a smile, his face carved on the rock and the girl's face next to it, his additional touch to the drawing was an arm giving the girl some kind of star, Sora sighed and began to get up, only to stop as he heard a noise, startled, the boy turned to where the noise came, a hooded man had suddenly appeared in the cave, Nova felt a dark power come from him.

"W-Who's there?" Sora asked.

"I've come to see the door to this world."

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

Sora was weirded out at this guy.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"  
"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." The stranger continued, ignoring him.

Annoyed, Sora said: "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." Sora then took in his appearance, he never saw this man before in the islands.  
"Wh-where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

Eyes widening, Sora realized it.  
"So you're from another world!"

"There is still very much to learn."  
Hooded Guy spoke. "You understand so little."

Sora's hands clenched into fists as he looked at the stranger, angry that he belittled him.

"Oh, yeah? Well you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort." Was his response. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

The hooded man turned to the mysterious door, both Sora and Nova looked at it, there wasn't anything different or special about it, when Sora looked back at the stranger, he was gone.

Silence reigned in the cave as Sora tried to figure out what just happened, Nova was also skeptical and curious, who was that man?

A hand suddenly grabbed Sora's shoulder and he jumped in fear, when he turned to see who it was, it was the auburn haired girl with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here, Sora? You left your bag outside! You were supposed to be looking for supplies!"

"I-I-I am! Look! " He gave his surroundings a quick look and made a happy expression as he bent down and picked up three mushrooms from the ground.

"See? C'mon let's go!" Sora pushed her out of the cave, Nova stayed and tried to open the door, only to see it had no handle and it didn't look like pushing was going to cut it. With no other options he also left the cave, it was sunset by now, Sora and the girl were on the bridge watching the sun descend into the sea and once the moon rised up in the sky, they left the island on wooden boats.

Nova walked around the place for a few minutes before noticing the same ominous energy the mysterious man emanated had surfaced once more, attempting to locate it, he reached the same islet Sora and the silver haired boy fought, in the sky, a big dark dome appeared.

Feeling the energy growing into multiple places, he turned to the bridge to see the boy who defeated Sora on the duel, the silver haired boy walked to the middle of the islet and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a crash could be heard and Nova turned to the direction it came from, Sora got back and almost crashed his boat at how fast he rowed, as the spiky boy jumped on the island black beetle like creatures suddenly appeared from the ground, Sora widened his eyes and picked up his wooden sword to protect himself, he tried to strike the shadowy creature but his weapon went through it, not hurting it a bit, in response, the beetle slashed Sora's arm with its sharp claws, it wasn't bleeding but it left a nasty gash. Sora, holding his injured arm, tried to run to safety, but as he did that multiple creatures appeared in every corner, with no exit, he spotted his friend at the islet and rushed there.

"Riku!" he called out to him. "Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"

For a few seconds, Riku said nothing, finally opening his eyes, he stared upwards.  
"The door...has opened."

"What?"

"The door has opened, Sora!" Riku turned to him, excitement in his voice. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?! We gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!"

Sora was taken aback by Riku's tone and odd attitude, the silver haired boy looked upwards to the ball of darkness.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back."

"We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. " A sinister smile appeared in the boy's face.

" But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Riku looked back at Sora and held out his hand.

"Come with me, Sora."

"Rik-" Sora widened his eyes as he saw a pool of darkness suddenly appearing below his friend, the silver haired boy already sinking, ignoring the pain in his arm, Sora jumped in to try and save him, but the darkness made it difficult to move, he tried his best to grasp Riku's hand, he was sure he grabbed something before he sunk into the dark void, there was a flash of light and he suddenly was holding a giant key, the same key he used to defeat Nova's soldiers.

"What...is this thing? A key? Or is it a sword?" Sora asked himself, wondering how it did appear. "A Keyblade...?"

At the second he said that, the black creatures appeared again, surrounding him, taking a battle stance he struck the nearest one with his new weapon, this time it did some damage, a bit more confident, he defeated all the ones that surrounded him, but soon more came from the ground, thinking they have no end, he retreated once more, Nova went after him and they both stopped at the entrance to the cave, a mysterious silver door appeared in front of it, Sora managed to get it open and went into the cave, the Adept following behind him.

Rushing into the cave, Sora finally found his other friend, in front of the door inside.

"Kairi!" He called out, she turned to him slowly, her eyes looked empty.

"So...ra..."

Suddenly the door opened and darkness came out of it, Kairi was launched in Sora's direction and he tried to catch her, only for the girl disappear completely. The darkness kept growing and it launched both Sora and Nova out of the cave.

Or in Nova's case, out of his head.

The Psychic Adept suddenly opened his eyes and almost dropped to the cold floor of the space station.

"What...was...that...?!" He panted while holding his head, islands, darkness, and what was with those creatures?

Taking a deep breath, he regained his composture and stood up, he then fished a communicator from his pocket and called soldiers, ordering them to put the spiky Keybearer into the memory machine, to make him forget about their...rough meeting.

Tommorow, he'll talk to him, right now he was mentally exausted, but a smirk still made its way to his face, using his communicator again, he ordered his researchers down at the planet to gather intel about the mysterious weapon, the Keyblade, Sora's memories piqued his interest quite a lot.

He hopes they can have a decent conversation the next time they meet, preferably one that doesn't involve killing each other.

* * *

I

AM

FINALLY

DONE!

Darn, I had this sitting in my cellphone for MONTHS. I'm so glad I managed to finish it...finally I can write the parts I actually want to write and not just a boring flashback! Woo!

But well, all that aside, I do hope you've enjoyed reading the first chapter of Lighting Key, I'll try my best not to take long on the other chapters, thanks for reading!

Oh, and if you could leave a review, it would be great, constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged, after all I'm still a novice writer, and this is my first definitive story in this site. I've read the KH1 manga and watched walkthroughs of 1.5 to help write this, so I do hope it's kinda good, if a bit too big...

Well, enough about me. Once again thanks for reading and see you next chapter!

Oh btw, ZealousSiren, here it is! As promised! ^_^

_Dario


	2. Chapter 2 - At the Base

Nova slept well that night.

Knowing that an magic wielding alien suddenly appeared in his base did wonders to his mood, and soon he'll find out more about him, no doubt that his inteligence division will find information about him and his mysterious Keyblade.

That's what he initially thought.

Surprisingly, there was absolutely no data on the unknown blade or it's wielders, so Nova was forced to call in a special meeting with the Sumeragi group, he thought about asking the boy himself but he wasn't sure he'd share such info so easily.

Sighing, the Adept sat on his chair and looked at the clock that read 8:58 AM, two minutes later, the meeting started, three TV screens flashed to life, each of them having a Sumeragi officer.

"What do you want, Nova? You never called us ever since your failure with the muse project, what did you screw up now?" The left one asked roughly.

"Good morning to you too, commander Ryoku, do forgive me if I intruded in your beauty sleep."

Ryoku's eyes flared with rage.

"Why you...!"

"Enough." The middle one said, putting an end to the argument." We are on the same side, we must not fight."

"Admiral Aionis..." the right one said.

"My deepest apologies Admiral, now, to answer the commander's question, I have encountered something quite interesting, but before I can go any further, I have a question"

"And what would that be?"

"Have you ever heard the name…Keyblade?"

Ryoku raised his eyebrow, the right one tilted his head to the side, and Aionis's eyes widened for a second before he composed himself.

"Key...blade? What are you going on about, Nova?" Ryoku asked.

"I shall take that as a no. Allow me to explain, a mysterious vessel suddenly appeared near my base of operations, I took custody of it, it is a spaceship."

The right officer widened his eyes.  
"S..spaceship?! Nova, you mean-"

The Adept held out his hand.  
"Do not worry, Commander Hidar, we are not being invaded, on the contrary, the being in that ship is very human-like and capable of communication, I put him to sleep for a while and the ship is being analyzed as we speak, we are in no danger."

"I see, very well then." Hidar nodded to the explanation. "So you've found inteligent life from other worlds, congratulations on the discovery, Nova."

Nova smirked and bowed slightly.  
"You flatter me, Commander, but this isn't my only discovery. " He then stood to face them. "I would like to send a security video to each of you, you'll understand when you see."

All in the room awaited for Aionis's approval, after a few seconds he nodded.  
"Very well, Nova. Send us this footage."

He nodded in response and went to the communications machine keyboard, inserting a flashdrive that contained the file in question, he sent three copies to each of them, once it was finished, he faced them once more.

"I request that all of you watch it and if anything seems familiar, anything at all, I'd like to hear more of it."

"Understood, we shall make it so. Is there anything else?" Aionis asked.

"No, sir. That is all." Was his response.

"In that case, this meeting is adjourned."

One by one the monitors died down, Nova then turned and left the room.

"Now...let's see how this...Sora, is."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"lmao ive seen alpha builds with more stability than this security system"  
a blue haired boy cackled to himself.

"This is not an evaluation, Teseo, just follow your orders."

"Geez Tenjian, why so serious? Chillax bro, I'll be done here faster than you can say haxor."

"Need I remind you what happened at the Media Tower?"

Teseo stopped suddenly, a jolt coursing through his body as a memory resurfaced in his mind along with the feeling of rage at the one who dared to challenge his genius mind.

"...STFU."  
Was his response before he resumed typing.

Soon the screen lit and it showed the meeting between Nova and the top commanders of Sumeragi.

"Got it, HOTY rite 'ere."

Tenjian didn't even bother to ask what that meant as he focused on the screen.

"What was the reason Nova called this sudden meeting?"

"Idk, he had sleep probs?"

"I highly doubt he'd call the commanders for that."

"You never know, sometimes you jus' gotta speak 2 the top dogz."

Tenjian mentally sighed, there was no way to understand Teseo no matter how much he tried, instead, he raised the volume as Nova began to speak about the Keyblade to the CEOs, the two Eden Adepts listened to every word until Nova took out his flashdrive.

"Teseo."

"On it."

Once again he typed on the keyboard in an effort to intercept the file being sent, smirking to himself he finished by pressing Enter.

"Interception successful. All his files are belong to us."

"Open it."

Teseo frowned to Tenjian's usual coldness on his jokes but opened the copied file nonetheless, it was a footage from a security camera, the shoot showed a spiky-haired boy wielding a key shaped sword dispatch a group of soldiers easily, Tenjian was greatly surprised at the boy, especially seeing as he could use ice, much like himself, Teseo was more interested on the spaceship, he wanted more than anything to get his hands on that.

When the video ended, both were silent until the ice Adept spoke:

"Well, well, well...it seems we've made quite the discovery."

"This is big, Tenjian! MASSIVE! Did ya see dat ship?! #NEED."

"Yes, we should get this to her posthaste."

"The bosslady'll luv dis!"

Both Adepts took the file with them and departed to Eden Headquarters.

* * *

Walking down the corridors, Nova passed many soldiers and scientists, each of them saluting him, soon the Sumeragi dormitory where the spiky-haired alien were put to sleep after his trip at the memory machine came into the Adept's view, he knocked on the door, there wasn't any answer  
other than some soft snores, deciding he still wasn't awake, he let himself in.

Inside, the sight of the same boy sprawled on the bed greeted him, he raised his eyebrow and grabbed one of his shoulders and shook him awake.

"Blurn...Huh...?" Sora muttered sleepily.

"Wake up, we need to talk." Nova said.

Sora turned his head to see the Adept and widened his eyes before sitting up straightly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Nova let a smirk grasp his face for a milesecond before resuming his calm and collected stare, the machine had worked greatly.

"I am called Nova, and you?"

"I'm Sora. Where am I?"

"You are in my base, Sora, you suddenly crash landed here with your ship."

Giving it a second or three to let his words sink in, Sora gasped.

"Crash landed?! Oh man! I'm so sorry! I must have not watched were I was-" Nova held out his hand as a stop sign.

"Do not worry, you haven't hurt anyone nor broken anything important." Sora sighed in relief before the Adept continued: "Your ship is undergoing repairs as we speak.  
Since I've answered your questions, would you allow some of mine?"

Sora nodded. "Sure."

"First, does the word "Adept" mean anything to you?"

Sora thought about it, he had a nagging feeling but he didn't figure out what it was, so he shook his head.

"Nope, what does it mean?"

"I shall tell you later, now for my other question, since you used a spaceship, are you from another world?"

"Yeah, I'm from Destiny Islands, it's kind of far away from here, even on the Gummi Ship."

Nova made some mental notes on the names Sora spoke, Destiny Islands, Gummi Ship and Keyblade, to not raise suspicion, he decided to end the questions there and was going to leave when an alarm sounded.

"W-what's happening?!" Sora asked in the middle of all the noise and flashing red lights, Nova took his communicator off his pocket  
and turned it on, repeating Sora's question to it.

"Lord Nova! We're under attack by some black monsters!"

"Black monsters? What are you talking about?!"

"Weird black creatures, sir! Our guns has no effect on them! We're helpless out here!"

"Black creatures...?" Sora wondered and widened his eyes. "Heartless!"

Nova turned to him.  
"Heartless?"

"I'll explain later, could you take me to where they are?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Nova knew very well that Sora could eliminate every one of these so called Heartless swiftly, but he kept on the façade.

"Very well."

He once more spoke into his communicator, asking where exactly is this invasion happening.

"We're at Sector 3!  
Please get us reinforcements!"

"I'm on my way."

By the time he finished speaking Sora already got up.

"Lead the way."

Nova nodded.

"Let us go."

Sora followed Nova through the corridors of the big base, passing through numerous Sectors until they arrived at the third one, there were soldiers at the walls and the floor wincing in pain, the only one standing was trying to hold on a Neoshadow, but with a simple swipe he was sent flying and hit the wall.

"What is this thing?!" Nova didn't see such a big beast in Sora's memories, was this their evolved form?

A metallic sound made him turn to Sora, the boy already on his battle stance with the Keyblade, he looked back at Nova and said:

"I'll handle this."

In a flash, Sora jumped to where the Neoshadow was and cut him down, but that wasn't the end of it, the second he sliced the Heartless, many more sprouted from the ground and ran towards him, in response, he wrapped himself into thunder and spun, hitting and paralyzing a lot of them, finally he floated in the air and made a different stance and said:

"Rising Sun!"

As soon as he said those words he slid incredibly fast midair while pointing his Keyblade at the same direction, all the Heartless in the area were soon destroyed.

Nova was amazed with the show, ice, now thunder? And he never heard of Adepts? He needed to know more ASAP.

Finished with the Heartless, Sora dispelled his Keyblade and ran to the soldier the Neoshadow struck.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He was alive, but barely, Sora grit his teeth and summoned his Keyblade once more.

"Heal!"

A greenish light covered the soldier and he coughed, beginning to breathe easily again, he slowly got up and looked at Sora.

"T..Thank you, but what did you just-"

"Don't move around too much, my spell healed you but don't push yourself."

"Spell..." Nova whispered to himself, many possibilities growing in his mind, that mysterious weapon granted the use of real magic to it's wielder?

Sora looked around the sector, there were about seven soldiers in total, and no more Heartless appeared, he turned to Nova.

"Hey Nova, is there any infirmary or something in this base of yours? My magic energy has been depleted, I can't heal them all."

"So it has a limit." Nova spoke in his mind before looking back at him and nodding.

"I shall call in the doctors, they'll be fine."

"Sir! Let me do it!"

The soldier Sora healed stood uptright and continued:

"I will go and get the doctors, I feel better, it's my job to look after my wounded comrades."

Sora smiled at his noble attitude and Nova raised his eyebrow but obliged, the soldier saluted him and went to get the medics.

"Very well, with that out of the way..." Nova began and Sora focused his attention on him.

" I have some more questions for you, but first, may I see your weapon?"

"The Keyblade? Sure." Sora gave it to him, the Adept took it and was surprised he'd give such a tool of power so easily, as he held it, he felt an immense energy coming from it.

"And...you have no fear of it getting stolen?"

"Not really, it always finds it's way back to me."

"What do you-" The Adept was cut off as the Keyblade disappeared off his hand and reappeared at Sora's.

"See?"

"...Right. And those...Heartless, you called them?"

"Well...it's kind of a long story but I'll tell you the important parts, basically the Heartless are people's darkness made alive, they eat hearts, and if they manage to consume a person's heart, he or she will become a Heartless. Those ones I've beaten are the most common form of Heartless, Purebloods."

After he finished explaining, Sora took out a book from one of his pockets and began to flip it's pages, finding the part he wanted, he took two attachments that were glued to the book and showed them to him.

"Here, it talks about both Purebloods and Emblem Heartless in more detail."

Nova  
took them silently and began to read it's contents, it talked about a man named Ansem the Wise that did experiments on people's hearts, in the middle of his experiments, he made a machine that could create Heartless, but after further research he found out something that made him call back the project, Nova was about to check the next part when Sora spoke:

"Umm...Nova?"

He looked to the Keybearer.

"Yes?"

"I'm uh...a bit hungry, are there any places here that serve food or something?"

Nova mentally sighed, he interrupted him for something so trivial?

"Follow this corridor, second door on the left."

"Thanks!"

Sora giddily followed Nova's instructions and soon disappeared from sight, the Psychic Adept grasped the notes with him and walked to his office, closing and locking the door as he did so, he could finally read the rest in peace.

* * *

"Hmmm…" a girl mused to herself as she watched a video.

"What do you think, sister?"

"He could help our cause greatly, we must not let Sumeragi get their dirty hands on such a sacred weapon."

"Understood, I shall go and make sure he-"

She held her hand to him as a stop sign.

"Patience, brother. The Keyblade Wielder shall come to us, one way or another. I shall go and meet him."

"Are you sure? What if they discover-"

The girl turned to the man with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you think I'd be so careless?"

The man was taken aback and quickly shook his head.

"No, forgive me."

"Apology accepted." She turned back to the monitor before looking at him again. "By the way, did you happen to catch his name?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I see…very well, I shall meet up with him."

The girl transformed in her Adept form as a malicious smile came to her face.

"He shall know the love of Zonda!"

* * *

 **Teseo's speech pattern gave me hell, I wasn't sure on how to do it, I wish I could summon my younger self to help me with this xV**

 **Well I hope I stayed in character, I'm still new at this.**

 **I'm not really comfortable in doing OCs but since the Sumeragi CEOs from the start scene of GV2 have no names, I had to take a few liberties.**

 **And to the ones who doesn't know about what happened in the Media Tower, in the Armed Blue Drama CD(which is a prequel to the first game) there's a part of Eden attacking it, Teseo was almost fully hacking it but Merak intervened and sent him a virus, his ego wounded, Teseo left the scene along with Gilbril.**

 **The ending felt a bit rushed but I was stuck on how to continue for a long time, I had to finish it up somehow.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for readin'!**

 **Review if you liked/hated it, I'd like to hear your thoughts!**

 **And by the way, I have good news and bad news.**

 **Good news is I started the third chapter and written like 15% of it.**

 **Bad news is, this wednesday(August 2) my second college semester starts, so I'll be more busy, hopefully inspiration will slap me in the face so many times that I'll write it on weekends.**

 **That is, if Dragon Ball Super doesn't get in the way...**

 **Okay okay just kidding, i'll try my best at writing these chapters, hope y'all like to read them as much as I liked to write'em!**

 **_Dario**


	3. Chapter 3 - Gaming, Resting, Researching

After eating his fill at the soldier's cafe, Sora wandered around the base while looking for something to do, as he neared a window that showed the planet downards he wondered if he had to search the whole world for the Keyhole, as this one was bigger than the ones he went.

Sighing, he turned to leave and was passing through a corridor when he heard a noise inside a room, curiosity growing on his mind he took a peek inside and was met with a boy about his age on a chair which on the front had three computer monitors and between it two desks filled with trays, plates and cups, the boy turned on the computer and stretched himself with a yawn until he stopped when he saw one of Sora's spikes at the door.

"You coming in, porcupine?"

Sora flinched and slowly went into the room, laughing nervously.

"Sorry, I just heard a noise and my curiosity got the better of me."

"If you were a cat, you'd be dead."

Sora frowned, he really hoped he didn't anger him.

"Hey, uh…"

"Lighten up bucko, I'm just joking with you."

"Oh." Sora inwardly sighed in relief.

"So, did you bring the stuff?"

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah? I believe I told one of you to go shopping for me, don't tell me you forgot."

"I'm not sure what to tell you, I honestly never heard about this before."

"What do you mean you-"

They were interrupted by a few knocks on the door to the room, Merak focused his attention on it and asked who it was.

"Lord Merak! I brought what you requested, sir!"

"Ah, there it is, sorry porcuspine, my mistake."

"My name is Sora!"

"Whatever, come in soldier-dude-bro."

The soldier entered the room holding a plastic bag.

"Where should I put them?"

Merak lazily motioned to the tables and the soldier nodded, filling the plates with the bag's contents which were snacks such as cookies and chips.

"Thanks soldier-dude-bro. You're dismissed."

"Sir!"

The soldier left the room and Sora looked through the now filled up desks.

"Wow, whatcha need this all for?"

"A certain raid is coming in a few hours and I need to get myself ready for everything, can't let hunger or thirst stop my progress, capiche?"

"Raid?"

Merak sighed as he turned the chair to him.

"Must I explain everything? It means a bunch of guilds on the game get together to defeat a certain powerful monster."

"Huh, what game is that?" Sora pointed to the title screen of said game.

"Are you serious? God porcupine, what kind of rock have you been living under till now?"

The Keyblade Wielder was about to retort before Merak continued:

"This, bumpkin, is Realms of Robocraft, ring any bells?"

Sora shook his head and Merak sighed once again, turning back to the screen.

"Right, well, if you'll 'xcuse me I have important things to do."

The Keybearer moved to the right to see Merak play the MMO, the Adept's fingers were incredibly fast on the keyboard and he soon logged in.

"Hey, can I play?"

"What?"

"This game, can I play with you?"

Merak spared a glance at him.

"You, a total noob, wants to play with an OP leader like me?"

"Yeah, so?"

Silence reigned in the room for a while save for the game's soundtrack, eventually Merak gave up.

"I got nothing to lose, and see him fail might be amusing." He whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, anyhoo, fine, create your account then." he said as he logged out.

"Um…how do I do that?"

Merak facepalmed, this was going to be a long day…

* * *

"Emblem Heartless...are artificial Heartless? If so…they are created from pure darkness and releases hearts they stole from people…that in turn made the person become a Heartless itself…"

The Psychic Adept debated with himself as he looked through the many reports of the mysterious man named "Ansem".

"And this door…is this was made the Heartless manifest? The heart of a world…"

If those logs held the truth the world's heart possesed an unimaginable power, and each world has one.

"Then where would our…Keyhole, be? Did Sora come looking for it?"

Nova decided he needed to see the full journal to gather more information, not only of the Keyholes but about the Keyblade Wielder's full background.

"However…how am I supposed to get it without him suspecting?" The Adept pondered to himself while simulating multiple scenarios in his mind, he doubted Sora'd give it to him so easily.

"Perharps I could take it when he slept? He would notice it the moment he wakes up…but if I get ahold of it for just ten minutes…I could copy everything in it's pages…"

Nova nodded to himself, that seemed like the best option for this situation, he would wait until nightime and only then he'd steal the journal, for now he decided to copy what the Keybearer had already given him with his computer.

* * *

"Not that way, don't you know that his weaknesses is ice?!"

"I'm low on magic points! Pass me one of those Spirit Ether thingies!"

"Are you nuts? Those are crazy rare!"

"You want me to die, then?"

"Noob."

"Cheap."

The two boys played for four hours straight, Sora helped himself over the snacks along with Merak, they were fighting a fire giant and were constantly arguing about who got the last kills and spoils, not covering one another, or on this case, item issues.

The monster kept going after Merak since he had the highest level, but sometimes Sora would attack recklessy and that made the aggro transfer to him, the monster was level 74 while Merak was 120, Sora was barely a 24, but he picked an AGL type character, which made dodging quite easier, that was very useful in this situation, knowing that the monster would take simply two hits to completely obliterate his character.

Merak managed to gather enough SP for a Super Attack and told Sora to distract him so he could hit it's back, doing more damage, the Keyblade Wielder was relunctant to agree but he trusted him, he led the fire giant to turn at him and Merak activated his character's Super Attack, which consisted of a combo of slashes from his sword and then a non-elemental blast, that raked about 450k of damage to it, needless to say the monster fell to the overwhelming power of Merak's character, soon the message "RAID CLEARED" in bright golden letters appeared on the and Sora put the controller on the ground, yawning.

"Well…that was fun…I suppose…"

Merak smirked at him.

"You were a good firestarter for the monsters, porcuspine."

"Hah hah, you're hilarious. How was I supposed to know the monster would spawn where I chose to go?"

"We were in a volcano, it could be anywhere, we got lucky and found it before the other guilds did."

"Riiight…" the spiky-haired boy got up and stretched himself, yawning yet again. "Think I'll take a break, see you later, Merak."

"So soon? Okay then, see you."

Sora nodded at him and went out of the room, feeling his eyes burn of the sudden light as he opened the door, he shielded them and let out a small cry of pain and surprise, from inside the room he could hear Merak laughing.

The brown haired Keybearer still shielded his eyes, the corridor's lights on the ceilings felt like multiple suns on his face, he went looking for the room he stayed in only slightly seeing right, after a while he finally found it and went on inside, the room was dark and chilled, feeling like he was in heaven, Sora jumped to the bed not even bothering to change.

"A small nap will make me feel better…" he said to himself before letting his tired state of mind after the four straight hours of playing Realms of Robocraft with Merak take over his body and deliver his consciousness to the realm of dreams.

* * *

The psychic Adept had already finished copying down the contents of the parts of the journal he had gotten, and leaned back on his chair as he checked the time.

"Half past four…there's no way he's asleep right now…but I want that journal…" He was interrupted by a noise from the security camera in Sora's room, he saw him dead tired and talking to himself about the nap, soon he was no more aware of what happened in the awakening world.

Silence reigned in the room as Nova looked at what happening, he looked upwards and muttered a "Thanks, Lady Luck."

Not planning to waste this opportunity, Nova opened a hidden compartment on his keyboard which contained a hidden red button that the Adept pressed, this in turn made a flying robot* activate.

Nova controlled the bot from the computer room and soon reached Sora's room, he slowly pushed the door open and once again the purple haired teenager found himself staring at the sleeping human porcuspine, he kept his hand over the cloaking device just in case Sora woke up during the search of his belongings.

Looking carefully through the pockets using the night vision Nova soon found the full journal, but as he was removing it the sleeping boy turned on the bed and accidentally hit the robot who managed to grasp the journal, but thanks to the noise he made as he hit the ground, Sora woke up briefly looking around, Nova hastily controlled the robot to move under the bed as the former was still disoriented, seeing nothing but the room's darkness, Sora returned to sleep.

From the control room, Nova sighed in relief that he wasn't discovered, the Adept waited a couple of minutes just in case the Keyblade Wielder was still half awake before controlling the robot to return to the computer room with the journal in tow.

Once there, the robot carefully left the book on Nova's desk before retreating to where he was while deactivated. The Adept got up from his chair and grabbed the medium-sized book that no doubt contained invaluable information both about the Keybearer and those so called Heartless.

Sitting down on his chair once more, he turned on a lightstand so he could get a better look and had his keyboard ready to copy everything down.

Taking a deep breath he opened the journal and began to carefully read it.

* * *

Teseo was happy.

This newest alien that came out of nowhere interested him immensely, but not the alien itself, the spaceship. He thought to himself what amazing things he could do if he got a hold of the vessel.

"Hey nerd, whatcha all smiley about?"

He turned to the voice and saw that it was one of his comrades in Eden, Gilbril.

"Well well well, if it ain't my favorite tsundere."

She grit her teeth and glared at him.

"I am NOT a tsundere!"

"'Course you aren't, anyhoo, to answer your question me and Tenjian just got back some lit footage of an alien!"

Gilbril raised her eyebrow.

"Alien? Are you watching too much anime?"

"Not this time, GB. Here, look at dis." Teseo used his power to bring out his notebook from his room and started it, the screen soon lit up and he started the video.

"I've made a copy of the file for myself, can't have no one stealing mah ship."

He explained as the footage played and Gilbril was almost interested on it, but she pointed at the screen and said:

"Is that a giant key?"

"I guess?"

"That's ridiculous, it can't even cut. What a loser."

"Not the point Geebs, the point is that this Keyguy caaaaameee frommm outerrr spaaaaace." He droned.

"Yes yes, you're hilarious, and you want this ship? For what?"

"R u kidding me? Who DOESN't want a spaceship? We could go on a trip around the universe and be back before dinner! I'm taking that ship and recording everything, that will make my blog ratings explode!"

"You want a spaceship…to make a vlog?"

"You bet your red hair I do!"

Gilbril sighed and walked away.

"I will literally never understand you."

Teseo ignored her as he looked at the ship in the video one more time.

"My preeecioousss…"

* * *

 ***Think of like a slightly different version from that thing you face at the Final Xemnas fights in KH2. Those that explode on you, I checked the wiki and didn't find their names, if anyone does know, please tell me.**

 **Hey Guys/Girls, I am SO SORRY this took so long, I had some stuff going on and inspiration just wouldn't get me when I wanted it, but I assure you I WILL NEVER GIVE UP on this story, I WILL complete it.**

 **Thanks for Reading and your patience!**

 **Review please?**

 **_Dario**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lies and Deceit

**Heeello guys/girls. I'm not dead yet, I just had major personal stuff going on for a long time and I just lost inspiration, but as I said before. Never EVER gonna give up on this story, I'll figure out a way. The more time I spend in a chapter, the better it will get!...Probably.**

 **I can at least promise I'll do my best.**

 **Let's cut to the chase, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Lies and Deceit

The room where Nova sat in was silent save for the occasional sounds from device copying the alien's journal, while the room was peaceful and quiet, Nova's mind couldn't be farther from that. The journal's pages held so much possibility, the infinite other worlds, the Heartless and the Nobodies, the Keyblade and its mysterious and phenomenal power. What was inside that book were situations beyond his imagination.

"Sora's been through a lot. What kind of dedicated chronicler wrote all of this?"

Only crickets were his answer, showing that it was nighttime. It took hours to copy the whole thing even with the digitizer set as max speed and accuracy, the risk of the Keyblade Wielder finding out that Nova lied to him was too great but the rewards of doing such an action of stealing his journal and copying everything were just impossible to resist. Just to make sure he was still asleep, Nova pulled up the monitor that showed the unmoving spiky boy sprawled on the bed.

"Talk about a heavy sleeper. He didn't even move one inch." The adept muttered to himself while being amused at Sora's ability to sleep through the afternoon until late hours, he himself being the leader of this part of the Sumeragi Group made him pull several all-nighters so he welcomed the embrace of sleep quite willingly when he was able to partake in it, but not as much as this alien boy.

The machine sounded a "ding" that caught his attention, it was finally finished copying the entire book. The digitizer opened and Nova took Sora's Journal out of it.

"Alright, better bring it back to him."

Pressing the same buttons to send the robot one more time to the Keyblade Wielder's room with the journal in tow, going through the door one more time to return the journal, but something was different.

The footage from the cameras clearly showed the boy still asleep, however the visor of the robot showed an empty room.

"What the…? Where did he go?!"

For reasons unknown, Sora was nowhere to be seen, he simply vanished.

Nova hastily controlled the robot back to his room, with the hurry he hit the door and the journal fell on the ground of the room where its owner was with a thud.

"Where in the world is he?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away from Nova's Base, inside a room in an unknown location, the Keyblade Wielder slept on until he finally woke up with a massive yawn and stretched himself, blinking before a curious look made way into his face.

"…What? Where am I?"

This wasn't the room he fell asleep in, although the walls' colors were similar, instead of the Sumeragi emblem he saw one he didn't know about, getting up from the bed he noticed that the sheets were colored pink with the same crest.

"Okay then, definitely not where I was…"

His thoughts were interrupted by a sliding door suddenly opening in the other side of the room, turning to face whoever was coming in, he saw that it was some kind of ninja soldier.

"Oh good, you're awake, just in time, come with me."

Sora raises an eyebrow.

"To where? Where is here, anyway?"

"All will be explained, but first you'll have to accompany me."

The Keyblade Wielder thought about that, the soldier seemed pretty suspicious to him, but there was no other way out of the room other than going with him, Sora believed he could easily fight his way out of here, but they didn't show any hints of hostility towards him, so he nodded and went with the soldier while carrying hope that he'll find out what happened to him while he slept.

The soldier who was escorting Sora didn't say anything, merely walked through corridors with Spiky behind him, when they finally reached a pinkish door and he knocked on it.

"Oracle, your guest is here."

"Oracle?" Sora thought to himself as he imagined a person with robes and a wise voice.

"Send him in." A voice called from the room as the door opened automatically, the soldier turned to Sora and said:

"Proceed, and mind your manners."

Sora raised his eyebrow and shrugged, he went through the door and had to close his eyes due to the brightness of the room, when he opened them his face took a surprised expression.

The 'room' was a garden, with multiple colored flowers painting the ground, lakes which seemed to be filled with fishes, and birds singing a soft melody on trees that were grouped together to produce shade for the being there who was sitting with a picnic basket.

Sora blinked, what sort of teleporting function did the door have?

He neared the being sitting below the trees and sat down as well, now that he got a closer look he saw that it was a small girl who had blonde hair with pink-ish highlights and dressed in white, she had white gloves and a black ribbon on her hair, she also wore pink stockings and black shoes, when she opened her eyes he saw the piercing pink shade her irises held.

"Hello there." she greeted him.

"Uh…hi."

She tilted her head slightly in response to his hesitant reply.

"Something wrong?"

"No no no." he shook his head before continuing. "I was just a bit surprised that this place is uh…indoors, when I heard I was called in by an oracle I imagined some kind of fortune-teller's room or something."

The girl giggled slightly in her hand as the thought of the boy's childness passed her mind.

"Did you now?"

"Yeah." he nodded before looking around. "Speaking of which, where's the oracle that ninja soldier guy mentioned?" he then focused on the girl. "Do you know where he is?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"The Oracle, you say? Why, I most certainly do know."

"Really? Where is he?!" Sora asked excitedly.

"Right in front of you."

A slight silence happened after her response due to the Keyblade Wielder's attempt to register that the oracle that summoned him was in fact the cute girl sitting in front of him.

"….Oh, oops." was what he could come up with, the girl was still very amused to Sora's silliness and used his response to continue.

"It was me who called you here, Keyblade Master."

The mentioned boy widened his eyes in surprise.

"You know about the Keyblade, Oracle?"

"Yes, and first off, my name is not Oracle, it's Zonda."

Sora ran a hand through his spikes, embarassed.

"My bad, nice to meet you Zonda, I'm Sora."

She nodded at him while trying to hide the glint in her eyes.

"The pleasure is mine, Master Sora."

"Just Sora, I'm not really a Master."

"Oho? Very well then, Sora, now before we get down to business, are you hungry?"

Blinking at the question and only now smelling the multiple very appetitizing odors that came from the picnic basket, he bashfully rubbed his stomach and nodded.

"Well, a little…"

"Then please, have a seat." she said as she reached for the basket and took out a checkered cloth, spreading it on the ground and soon taking out many other things such as multiple types of sandwiches wrapped into plastic, a thermos filled with tea, a plastic tea set and even mint candies.

Sora grinned and sat down, eagerly eyeing the food being organized in front of his hungry self.

"Well then, help yourself." the oracle said as she took one of the plastic teacups and filled it with tea for herself.

Needing no further instructions, Sora quickly grabbed the first sandwich he could reach, the plastic wrap felt warm in his hands as he undid it and took a big bite, savoring the taste of the chicken, cream cheese and the ham, which complimented each other perfectly well, he was halfway through the sandwich when he remembered to breathe.

"Wow…this is really good!"

"I'm glad you like it, but be careful you don't eat too fast." she lectured him.

"Right." he made a move towards the plastic tea cups, Zonda saw that his other hand was busy holding the sandwich, so she put her own cup down and poured him a healthy amount of tea into another cup, nodding to thank her, Sora took the cup and sipped the tea, he felt a lemon-y flavor as he did so.

"So…" he started as she picked up a mint candy. "How do you know about the Keyblade, Zonda?"

"My brothers found a certain book, it had many manuscripts from an ancient language, our top translators only managed to translate individual words for now, but from them I have found out not only about the fabled weapon…but also that you're not the first Keyblade Wielder to land in this world."

Sora widened his eyes in surprise.

"I'm not? Who is?!"

"Sadly, I don't know, the book was written by this wielder as a travel's journal, it has data on the monsters called Heartless, the beings known as Nobodies, and even about creatures called Dream Eaters."

Sora crossed his arms in wonder, that's the list of the enemies he dealt in for the past year, whoever was the wielder here knew about pretty much every foe he faced in his journey.

"Who could it be…?"

"The journal also revealed that this world possesses a Keyhole."

Sora's thinking expression took a 180 and his eyes widened, he quickly asked Zonda:

"Really? Where is it?!"

"Sadly, we are not certain, all that was revealed is that a Keyhole does exist, as for its location, we have nothing yet."

The Keyblade wielder slumped slightly, Zonda raised her eyebrow and then asked:

"Am I right to assume you arrived in this world with the intention of locking it?"

He nodded, from that, she asked one more question:

"Speaking of which, how did you land in this world?"

"Well I uh…" he stopped suddenly, blinking before searching through his memories again, the moment he arrived in this world was hazy to him, he remembers cruising into space then suddenly the Gummiship lost its power…he couldn't remember the rest.

"According to Nova I crash landed on his base with my ship, I can't remember much of what happened."

The Oracle of Eden narrowed her eyes at the mention of one of Sumeragi's Top Leaders, by tricking this innocent yet powerful boy to do what he wants, he could certainly attain immensurable power.

"Not on my watch." she thought to herself while picking up a tablet that was in her dresspocket and pressing a button that made the screen light up in front of her, Sora wondered what she was doing by moving her fingers quite furiously on the screen.

Finally stopping, she smirked and looked on over to the boy.

"Sora, could you be a dear and come closer, please? I have something to show you."

"Okay?" he got up and walked towards the girl, sitting down next to her to see the tablet, the screen held a video with a blurry image, his eyes narrowed as his mind attempted to relate that with something, but ultimately failing.

Zonda, noticing his reaction, tapped her finger to the screen and the video started, it was the same security camera footage that showed Sora's ship being forcefully pulled into the Sumeragi Base, the same boy defending himself against soldiers until being unfortunately knocked out by Nova.

"Wh…what?!"

"Wait, there's more."

Following the Oracle's comment, the video also showed Sora being taken by soldiers to some sort of machine, he was laid down on a plataform that went inside some sort of pipe, the visor showed his head with many names popping up in the screen, one scientist typed a few keys in the keyboard and clicked with the mouse, the result displaying in the screen.

 **MEMORIES SUCCESFULLY OVERWRITTEN**

The video then froze, signaling that it was the end, Sora could only stare as gears spun into his mind, trying to register what he just witnessed, Nova had lied to him. But why?

"….Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why did he lie to me?!" Sora asked, his speech evolving into shouts as he glared at the screen, angry at the Adept that tricked him.

"I should think it's obvious, Master Sora."

He turned to her, anger still in his eyes.

"I told you before, I'm not a Master!" he snapped.

"And yet, you hold the strongest weapon of all. Don't you think he was interested in knowing more about you? I am sure his curiosity was piqued, the Sumeragi Group is always looking for more ways to raise their power."

"While I barely know about this Sumeragi thing, he still attacked me outta nowhere and acted like nothing happened. This isn't fair!" After saying that, the Keyblade Wielder remembered.

"Wait a minute, he still has my Gummi Ship! Oh man, how can I…?!"

"Sora, calm yourself."

"Calm?! But…"

"Overreacting won't help, you should cool down a bit, think, only then the solution shall come, I might have a deal to offer you."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Zonda, just a tiny little nitpick, if Nova tricked me, how do I know I can trust you?" he asked in a dangerous tone from which she smiled in response.

"You're being cautious. That's a good thing, as for my proof…well, why do you think I brought you here?"

"Huh?"

"I wanted to rescue you from Sumeragi's greedy and unhonorable hands, they could have done experiments on you, I couldn't afford to let an innocent boy fall victim to their schemes."

Still not convinced, Sora said:

"This place, this is a base too isn't it? Wouldn't YOU guys trick me and use me for experiments?"

"While it's true this is a base, we don't do those unforgivable things that Sumeragi did to assert its dominance, we are the resistance of Adepts and we fight to live in this world, not purge it, I wouldn't think of myself as a honorable leader if I lied to you."

"...Fine." Sora relented, still slightly skeptical but more at ease now. "What's the deal?"

Smiling happily that he came around, Zonda passed her fingers on the tablet's screen once more and loaded up another video.

"I assume you're not familiar with Sumeragi's Muse Project?"

"The what Project?"

"Yep. Well, to sum up, Sumeragi in the eyes of public is a benevolent organization that possesses a mysterious being named Lumen." she showed him a picture of a girl which seemed to be in her 17s, she had long blonde hair with a single pink stripe near a butterfly-shaped hairband. Sora noticed she had large wings on her back, they were gleaming blue with sea blue on its borders and white details. She also wore a white dress with a blue and purple stripes and white triangle details at the end of a skirt.

"She's really pretty." Sora commented. "But I still don't get this project thingie."

"You will soon enough. As I was saying, Lumen is a singer that stole the heart of the entire nation."

She passed some pics from the singing fairy's shows.

"But that's just a ruse. She is a manifestation of an Adept's power, and with her power, she could track other Adepts." she then showed a picture that made Sora gasp, it was of a small purple haired girl that was sitting down on a machine while a helmet with multiple wires sat on her head, her expression held a sorrowful frown, by locking eyes with the picture, the Keybearer already wanted to save her.

"Who's that girl? Why is she in that weird machine? Why didn't anyone rescue her yet?"he asked rapidly, Zonda held out a hand and he quieted down.

"Calm down. Now, in order, her name is Joule, her energy itself took on the form of Lumen, due to not being able to control it, Lumen itself has an unique personality, that machine is to amplify her powers to locate Adepts, and someone did rescue her."

Sora breathed a sigh of relief as the information reached his ears.

"Well…not rescue per say."

After that sentence, the entire feeling of ease in Sora's mind disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

Once again she ran her fingers through the tablet and played a video, this video had a blonde haired boy mercilessy destroying everything that was in his way, people, robots, all deployed to protect the train car they were currently in were completely scrapped, the boy fired with his gun and jumped around while also summoning some kind of circular electricity field that released several thunders to his targets.

The boy finally landed right before a door which opened right after he overloaded the system with his electricity, inside, he looked around until his eyes locked on the previously mentioned girl, then the video cut off and Sora was shocked of what transpired, did the boy kill the innocent girl too?

His answer came on the next image, of the boy carrying the girl with him, she had her eyes half open as blue feather shaped energy encompassed them both.

"He kidnapped her, you could say he rescued her from Sumeragi's clutches, but now he uses her for his own personal gain, he forces her to do his will, with threats of death or worse being what happens if she rebels."

Sora widened his eyes and his hands shook in anger, how could such a terrible person exist? Saving someone innocent only to take her to himself? What sick bastard of a boy think he was?

"That's horrible! We have to save her!"

"That, my spiky friend, is the deal, you save Joule from the clutches of Gunvolt and I'll get your ship back for you, not a bad deal, don't you think?""

The boy turned to her and nodded feverishly.

"Done! I see no downsides! You got yourself a deal, Zonda."

She smiled and shook his hand.

"Good. I'll have someone escort you to a vehicle which will take you to Gunvolt's abode, I will also send in some support."

"Support? Uh, thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"No doubt on that, but I insist, it's better to have someone ready if the time for acting comes than having nobody."

Sora thought it over, he was used to fighting alone but he guessed that having someone there to help him couldn't hurt, much like his closest friends, Donald and Goofy, he thought if he'd get in a sticky situation, his support would help him out. Nodding to himself he said:

"Alright then. When do we leave?"

"Right now, if you're able to."

"You bet! I'll go save that Joule girl and be back in a flash!"

"Very well then." she stood up and cleaned herself before picking up a communicator and whispering something into it, soon after the door Sora used to enter the room opened and a woman could be seen walking into it, she had long brown hair and green eyes. She wore an orange sweater/skirt made of wool, with a black and white short sleeved jacket on top. She also possesed multiple purple wrist bands, two on each wrist, and a black belt with a silver buckle, Sora noticed a certain aura of matureness coming from her.

"You called for me, Oracle?"

"Yes, kindly escort this boy to the garage, he'll be sent in a mission along with one of The Seven."

The woman eyed Sora slightly, looking up and down at him, the Keyblade Wielder felt slightly unnerved at her gaze.

"Certainly. Shall we go, sir?"

Sora blinked, the nervous atmosphere breaking. He was not expecting anyone to call him 'sir', he also wondered what did Zonda mean by The Seven, but he let that go.

"Uh, sure." he said in response as he stood up and patted his body a few times to clean up from the snack.

"Please follow me."

The Keyblade Wielder nodded and followed the woman out of the room, as the door closed behind him, he didn't notice Zonda using the comunicator again.

"Go with him, and grab the Muse yourself if he finds out the truth."

"Yes, sister, do I have permission to fight if he struggles?"

"Permission granted, but don't kill him, I need him our future plans."

"Understood."

* * *

The corridors were quiet, save from the sounds of the steps of the two people walking silently, not one saying a word to each other, when they took a turn on a right corridor, Sora decided to ask:

"Hey, so…" the woman turned her head slightly, focusing her gaze on the boy once more, the Keyblade Wielder gulped but continued.

"Are you going to be my support? If so, my name is Sora, um... what's yours, miss?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, as if analyzing the Keyblade Wielder like a work of art waiting to be criticized, after a round of five awkward minutes she relaxed her gaze and answered.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a legend as yourself, Sora. I am Desna."

"Legend? What do you mean, Desna?"

"The Keyblade, of course. The strongest weapon know to mankind, I was fascinated by what I've heard from the translated texts, I can feel that your power goes much farther to what I expected."

Sora suddenly felt himself becoming slightly bashful from all the compliments the woman in front of him gave him, but he forced a smile and pulled a muscle.

"I have the best teachers! It's thanks to my journeys that I have grown as strong as I am now."

"Oh? Would you tell me about your journeys sometime?" Desna asked, clearly interested from what the boy had seen off-world. What had the boy seen, met and felt certainly piqued her curiosity.

"Sure, after I save that Joule girl we can talk more!"

"It's a deal, then."

After the friendly exchange, they arrived in front of an elevator and Desna turned back to Sora.

"It's this way, you'll need to enter and go to the G4 floor, that stands for Garage 4, you shall meet the member of The Seven that will assist you down there."

"Alright then, thanks Desna! See you when I get back!"

She waved at him as he went into the elevator and it began its descent, after a bit of silence, she turned back and started walking towards somewhere else.

Inside the elevator, Sora tapped his foot as he stared at the numbers in the display screen change every three seconds.

"G1...G2…G3…"

As he finished naming the passing floors, the elevator stopped and G4 appeared in the screen, Sora pumped his fist eagerly and when the doors opened with the mechanic voice saying the floor he was currently in, he walked out of it and continued stepping through the massive hallway that possessed numerous vehicles, both for land and sky. The Keyblade Wielder looked around the place in search of both his backup and the car he was supposed to get in to start the rescue mission.

Finally reaching the end of the location, Sora saw a man with short, somewhat spiky white hair. He wore a white suit, a blue waistcoat with gold highlights, black shoes, and a white and black jacket draped over his shoulders with blue and silver highlights. A black belt with a silver buckle could be seen and he also had black gloves. His eyes were shut and he was next to an already turned on van, he was most likely Spiky's support in this mission, so he raised his hand to wave to him in greeting before being interrupted by him:

"Are you the Legendary Keyblade Wielder?"

Sora flinched to the cold tone of his voice, retracting his hand and instead scratching his face with a finger.

"Not sure about "Legendary", but yeah. My name is Sora, are you my support?"

Still with his eyes closed, the man nodded.

"Yes, I shall accompany you in this mission, I trust you are ready? We must make haste."

"Um, yes, I am ready."

"Then get in the van, each second we waste here is more suffering for the Muse."

Sora nodded with a determined gaze.

"Alright, let's go!"

Sora climbed on the van and the man followed close behind him, despite his backup's eyes being still closed he felt a pair of chilly daggers in his back.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Tenjian." He said curtly.

"Nice to meet you."

No response from the icy individual, the Keyblade Wielder guessed he was the strong and silent type, he could respect that.

"And you?" He regarded the driver of the van.

"Sir! My name is Kraig, it is a pleasure to make you acquaintance, now, shall we start the mission?"

"Yes! Let's get going!" Sora nodded.

Needing no further instructions, Kraig readied the van to leave while Sora and Tenjian both sat in the back, across each other, soon the garage doors opened to the view of a starry night sky and the vehicle they were in sped up, soon the Eden Base was a distant speck, now all that was needed to do is wait until they reached their destination, the place Gunvolt kept Joule.

And nothing shall stop them in rescuing her.

* * *

 **Credits to Gunvolt Wiki for most character descriptions**

 **Well, it looks like we're meeting Gunvolt soon! Though not how all we first imagined, right?**

 **Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll do my best to finish Chapter 5 soon, but since I'm working now as a teacher and have to juggle both making lesson plans and struggling with College, we'll see. But I will do it, maybe not soon, but I will, just imagine my chapters having a similar producing time of an Abridged Series episode.**

 **Gunvolt: I AM A SUPER ADEPT!**

 **-punch-**

 **Nova: OW! PRICK! PSYCHO FUSION!**

 **Gunvolt: Uh-oh, Spaghetti!**

 **Okay okay just kidding, either way, hope you all are having a fantastic day and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, again I apologize with all my heart for taking so long.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Dario**


End file.
